Cries In The Night
by TwilightEdwardBella95
Summary: Bella gets raped one day when the Cullens' go to Alaska to get everything ready before the wedding. What tragic events will happen? Will someone die? R&R story is really better than summary!
1. What The!

******Cries in the Night**

_Chapter1: __What the . . .?!_

**Hey, everyone! New story, yes! This is a good story. I had this in my head for a week and was thinking what it would be like if this happened to a character in Twilight, and gets along with Rose more easily. By the way, I am happy to announce I have a Beta editor named **_twilight-is-lovee._**She helped write it and edit it! Check out my other stories! And Twilight-is-Lovee's stories! Enjoy! There might be a lemon. I'll warn you guys, though.**

**Bella POV**

All the Cullen's went up to Alaska to prepare for living up there. In two weeks, I will be a Cullen! Edward and I will finally be together forever. I got in my 'before car'; the one Edward bought me. I took a drive to Port Angeles. I started to get out of the car, but then I was consumed in a sweet darkness.

"Oh you are so pretty; I can't wait to do you so good." A strange voice said.

"Hm... Who's there?! Where am I?!" I asked.

"Baby, don't worry, I'll take care of you."

Lemon. It's sad. Okay, it's not really a lemon. It's sex, in a way. It's . . . well, if you haven't already guessed . . . You'll see.

The person ripped my shirt and my pants, un-hooked my bra and slid my panties off. Then he took his clothes off. He was rough with me. Very, very rough. I shook with tears. He sucked my nipples. Hard. He bit me everywhere. He took my clit in his mouth and bit on it, too. It hurt. A lot. Then, he thrust into me. I was bleeding heavily. He took my virginity from me. He raped me. I didn't have any orgasms, much to his displeasure. I couldn't have any with him. Not with one whom I don't know; one I don't love. One I already despise.

I kept crying. I couldn't help it. I wanted to kill him. What would Edward think of me when he found out about this? Would he hate me? No, he couldn't hate me! This made me cry harder.

"Shh... Don't cry, Babe. Everything is going to be okay. I am happy I am your first!" the guy said.

"STOP!" I repetitively said.

"NO, YOU WILL DO WHAT I SAY OR I WILL KILL YOU!" the guy shouted at me.

He started to go faster. Pain stricken me like lighten hit me and made me fall off a mountain. I kept crying and screaming on the top of my lungs.

Lemon Over; not a bad lemon.

Sirens. I could hear sirens nearing. My eyesight was going away. My hearing dwindling. My body was in pain. Bleeding. I was dirty.

"Bella!" A velvet voice called. It was a voice I would recognize anywhere, anytime.

"Crap! Better go!" My rapist said.

"Oh, no you don't!" The velvet voice said. He sounded angry. My angel was angry.

_Edward!_ I wanted to scream, but no words would escape my mouth.

Suddenly, a realization hit. Edward was seeing me bleeding and nude! It was more embarrassing than anything else was.

I heard cracking noises and smelt a wretched smell. The smell of blood.

The rapist somehow got next to me, pulled his pants on, and put a weird white powdery thing in my mouth. I felt queasy.

I wasn't really paying attention to my surroundings anymore—probably due to the powder—but I heard an agonized scream. I was positive it was by the rapist.

All of a sudden, I felt myself being lifted by cold arms. Edward's arms. I was placed in a stretcher and taken to the place I seemed to be at very frequently. The hospital.

Edward kept whispering to me, "It's going to be okay."

Then everything went black again.

**Here is my story! What do you think?**

**I, and Twilight-is-Lovee, would appreciate reviews!**

**Also, Twilight-is-Lovee would like to know how you liked the Beta-ing. Also me TwilightEdwardBella95 would like to say I am doing beta!**


	2. Examination

_**Cries In The Night**_

_**Chapter2: **_

**Examination.**

**

* * *

**

**Hey everyone! Twilight-is-lovee and I would like to say thanks for the reviews, adding this story to your favorites, or adding this story to your story alerts. It really means a lot. Not to mention, don't forget to read our other stories! By the way, I do beta and twilight-is-lovee does too. Okay. Enjoy the Story!**

**

* * *

**

**Previously:**

_**Edward kept whispering to me, "It's going to be okay."**_

_**Then everything went black again.**_

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

I woke up hearing a beeping noise.

"Thank goodness, Bella! You're awake," my personal Greek God said.

"Why am I here; in the hospital?" I asked hoarsely.

"Bella, don't you remember?" Edward asked, confused.

"Um, Remember what?"

"Bella, Love . . . you were . . . raped," Edward said very sadly. He looked like Esme did when she was dry crying. Edward was dry crying over me?

"WHAT!?" As soon as the words left my mouth, Carlisle entered the room.

"Good to see your eyes open, Bella. Now, we need to get you examined so we can see what really has happen to you, and to identify the rapist. Afterwards, we will interrogate you," Carlisle stated.

I was wheeled into an examination room. They lay me onto an examination table and took a silver thing that rather looked like a gun that collected semen. They almost got it near me.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I screamed and cried at the same time.

"Shh . . . calm down, Love," Edward said, stroking the side of my cheek.

"It looks she has minor burns and bruises all over her. Of course they're all the rapists doing," Dr. McDonald said. Edward growled, but I quickly shushed him.

After that, I was taken to a room where I was going to be interrogated at.

"Bella, tell us what happened," Chief Swan, A.K.A my dad, said.

"Um . . . I got out the car."

"Do you remember anything else? Like him burning your skin, hitting you?" Charlie asked.

"No." I honestly couldn't remember a thing.

"Okay, Bella. That's all we needed to know. Since you can't remember, we'll ask you later; after you get a good night's sleep," he said.

**--The next day--**

I woke up with people talking near me.

"Edward, the guy poured a rape date drug down her throat; that is why she doesn't remember anything," someone said. Edward hissed, but seemingly calmed down.

"Oh," he replied. His voice would appear calm to anyone who didn't know him well. I, however, could hear the undertone of anger in his tone.

"Edward, they found a lot of semen in her body. Let's hope she doesn't become pregnant," the voice said.

"She'll be okay, I know so," Edward said. I could hear the hope in his words.

"They are going to press charges on Daniel Mackenpuck," the voice said.

"Okay."

I brought myself to open my eyes and saw Edward, Charlie, and Carlisle huddled up in a corner.

"Oh, Bella! How do you feel?" Edward asked.

"Sore."

"I thought so. Are you hungry?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He walked over to me.

"Are you a 100 percent positive?"

"Yes," I squeaked.

Then I vomited all over the bed and some on Edward.

**

* * *

**

**Okay, that was chapter two! Please review. Also don't forget that you can read my other stories or I can beta your story.**

**Love,**

**TwilightEdwardBella95**

**

* * *

**

**BetaNote:**

**Hey guys! I'm Twilight-is-Lovee. I didn't add a BetaNote (or as I like to call it, a BN) in the last chapter, but here's one now! :) I will be Beta-ing this story, and I do Beta for a lot more authors. I would love it if you'd read my story, and tell me if I miss any grammar/spelling errors in this. Also, I just check for grammar and spelling errors in this story. But I add a few sentences here and there. That's what TwilightEdwardBella95 has asked me to do. :) If you would like for me to Beta your story, just PM me, and you bet I'll Beta for you! :) Don't forget to review! (Sorry about the long BN!)**

**Love,  
Twilight-is-Lovee**


	3. Sold!

**_Cries In The Night_**

**_Chapter3: Sold!_**

**Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated; I have been busy. By the way I read a book called _Plain Truth_ and _Sold_ these books are really good the book _Sold_ is going to use some structure of it by the way. You people need to read those books. Anyway I will right how they write a chapter in _Sold_ so yeah. Enjoy! Review and I will give cookies!**

**Re Cap of Chapter 2:**

_Then I vomited all over the bed and some on Edward._

**Bella POV**

I felt like I was sold. Let me explain this. I puked because my stress level was going haywire. So, would Edward love me if I was sold? I didn't know. Would he forgive me after I vomited all over his white shirt, black jeans, and tennis shoes? I hope so. Tears fell because Edward left, giving me a disgusted face. Am I hideous for being sold? What's wrong with me?

"Shh, Bella, he will be back, he will always love you," Jasper said, walking in the room with Emmett, who gave me a look you gave kids when they drop their ice cream on the ground.

"I hope so."

Soon after saying that – soon, like, minutes soon – I fell asleep.

...

"Bella, Love, I know your awake." Edward said shaking me softly.

"WHAT!?"

"Take a chill pill, love," Edward said, modified.

"You know I'm grumpy when I am tired!" I half shouted.

"I know. I'm sorry that I gave you a face it's just..." Edward said trailing off.

"What, Edward? That I was sold and violated?" I started crying.

Edward gently wiped a tear from my eye.

"You were never sold." Edward whispered to me.

"Yes, I was!" I shouted and semi cried.

"Sh, love, it's going to be okay. You weren't sold, love. Never," Edward lulled me. He started whispering sweet nothings into my ear and I soon fell asleep listening to his calming voice.

**Editor's Note: Guys, I am SO sorry for not editing this sooner. I've been so busy that . . . Well, let's just not even go there. :/ I promise to be a faster editor! :)**


	4. Tell Me Everything You Know!

_**Cries In The Night**_

_**Chapter 4: Tell Me Everything Is Okay!**_

**Hey everyone! So sorry that I did not update fast. I have been very busy with putting someone's stories up because I took them over because the author was busy. Secondly, School and projects. Thirdly, Church stuff. Lastly, beta reading a story called _Oh Baby!_ By enchantedgirl so go check it out. I also want to say please review and thank you for everyone who has reviewed. Now please enjoy.**

**Previous in Cries In The Night:**

"Sh, love, it's going to be okay. You weren't sold, love. Never," Edward lulled me. He started whispering sweet nothings into my ear and I soon fell asleep listening to his calming voice.

**Bella POV**

I woke up in the dull shaded room. I looked around looking for my Greek God. He was no where to be seen. Were is he? Did he leave me because I was sold. No, I was not sold of my virginity, I did nothing wrong- he told me I was not he will always love me, and be there for me. Thats why he wanted to marry me.

So I decided to say his name that kind of came out in a cry, "Edward."

"Yes, love" Edward said walking swiftly in the door. While I was being fearless.

"Were did you go?"

"To talk to Carlisle about you know what the guy did to you."

" Anything wrong?"

"Uh.." Was all he could manage to say.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN! TELL ME THIS INSTANT WHATS WRONG WITH ME! IF YOU LOVED ME YOU WOULD TELL ME THIS INSTANT!" I half screamed and cried with angry tears.

His face looked like I have just punched him for the words I have said.

" Edward I did not mean those words- I know you love me I was just so mad and you would not tell me what is going on and you need to tell me. You were just getting worked up.."

" I know love. You deserve to know whats going on since is about you."

"Okay. Than please tell me."

" Bella they found a lot of semen in you and you were ovulating and you have a very high chance getting pregnant." Edward said in a dry crying voice that was breaking.

"W..what.... did you just say what I think you said?"

"Yes, Bella you did-sadly."

"We can get through this Bella. Me, you, our amazing family, and our love for one another that burns like a nighttimes sky that will never burn out. You are my nighttime sky. My hand is here for you to always to hold when we go through scary times, good times, and depressing times. What I am saying is that I have one million ways to say I love you and as you are about to be my wife, I will be there for you." Edward said in such a loving voice that made tears streak down my face. Edward wiped the tears my face than kissed my forehead down to my jaw.

**Okay here is chapter 4! How do you guys like it. Remember I do beta reading and I am looking for a new beta reader. I am writing a independent story so I might put a little segment on here so I hope you like this chapter.**


	5. Discovered!

_**Cries In The Night**_

_**Chapter 5- **__**Discovered!**_

**I am updating finally! Um so how are all of you? So I am saying hi and updating. Tonight is my updating night! Well Enjoy and I would like reviews! P.S. anyone like to beta this story?**

**Previously- **

"We can get through this Bella. Me, you, our amazing family, and our love for one another that burns like a nighttimes sky that will never burn out. You are my nighttime sky. My hand is here for you to always to hold when we go through scary times, good times, and depressing times. What I am saying is that I have one million ways to say I love you and as you are about to be my wife, I will be there for you." Edward said in such a loving voice that made tears streak down my face. Edward wiped the tears my face than kissed my forehead down to my jaw.

**B POV**

I was in the Cullen mansion laying lazily on the couch watching the old boring news anchor.

All the Cullens where out hunting. I was actually surprised they left no one home with me.

Its been four months since I was raped. To answer the question if I am pregnant or not, in fact I am.

I am going to have a little baby boy. The Cullens decided that they would help as much as they can and treat the baby if he is one of the family by blood.

Oh, and you think Alice would be excited about the baby. Well, think again Emmett is the very excited one and is acting to much like a two year old.

I will be getting married in a month to Edward. I am very excited to be with him and raise this baby that is not his with him.

Charlie, Renee, and Phil have been so supportive in my ackward position.

***

I focused on what the anchor was jabbing on about. It seems that Daniel Mackenpuck has been charged with raping Jessica Stanely, and Brooke Wales.

They said Daniel will be serving up to life in prison.

"That jerk serves him right!" I said jumping up really fast and got a wip lash and fell right onto the sofa.

"Serves who and what right?" A voice asked.

I screamed.

**LOL. So what you think about that chapter? Who do you think said, "Serves who and what right?" Well than review!**


End file.
